Genjitsu-Teki Oni (Zanpakutō)
"Attack and defend? Offense and Defense? They all come down to the same thin'. Stayin' alive and kickin' your enemies' asses while your doin' it." -Akiyama Daichi Genjitsu-Teki Oni (現実的鬼, Earthbound Ogre) is the Zanpakutō paired with Akiyama Daichi (Daichi Akiyama). Appearance The sealed form of Genjitsu-Teki Oni is a heavy nodachi, with a plain, brown leather scabbard. The blade is a meter long, with the Kanji for Oni (鬼, Ogre) inscribed near the base of the blade (above the tang). The wrapped, wooden hilt is an earthy brown, with a tsuba (guard) that has a simple, regular heptagonal shape with a heptagram superimposed upon it, representing the mythical creature's head, horns, arms, and legs. Genjitsu-Teki Oni is usually held, sheathed, by Daichi, when not in use. He may also have it strung across his back (much like Kurosaki Ichigo keeps his Zangetsu) as a formality, or extended periods of casual travel. Release Forms and Abilities Shikai-''' *'Appearance: '''The release command for Genjitsu-Teki Oni is "Kyōka" or "Fortify". When released, Genjitsu-Teki Oni splits into two identical nodachi (which look like its sealed form), with a chain from the hilt of each sword attaching itself to the ground. Daichi's skin turns a mahogany colour, and two gold horns erupt from his skull. His teeth and nails are now longer, sharper, and golden. *'Abilities: 'Genjitsu-Teki Oni has the ability to dramatically increase the density of the given volume that is Daichi's body and the twin nodachi he wields (though completely impractical by conventional standards, Genjitsu-Teki Oni's ability makes the swords weigh less than a tantō by comparison, and Daichi may use them to great effect) by compressing his usually uncontrollable reiatsu and pressurizing it inside of his body and swords. The whole ability, at its most basic level, dramatically increases their strength and resistance, up to five-fold (the period of time he may spend using shikai without exhausting or even tiring himself is greatly extended so long as he stay on the ground). He is unable to make use of any Hohō or Kidō techniques in this form (or any past Genjitsu-Teki Oni's sealed state, really). A blow from these swords may easily overwhelm and subsequently demolish most Adjuchas level Hollow, and any higher-leveled Hollow would be severely injured if it survived (Vasto Lorde, Menos-Class Arrancar, etc.). As for increasing his defensive capabilities, he is able to withstand most Hadō up to #90 (they may still damage him, under various circumstances, however), making him a bit more resilient than Bakudō #81, Danku (斷空, ''Splitting Void), though, unlike the latter, he mightn't always negate the whole of the attack (in fact, he's still liable to dodge most attacks). Note that such power is NOT inexhaustible. Daichi's affiliation with the ground allows him to generate more reiatsu by absorbing reiryoku from the earth, thus fueling his strength. That being said, being forced into the air (for an extended period of time) is his greatest weakness. ''Shikai Special Ability: Genjitsu-Teki Oni is able to utilize a mighty technique known as: *'Eikyū no Chikai no Ichimaiiwa '(永久の誓いの一枚岩, Monolith of Perpetual Oath): Bankai-'' '''Not Yet Revealed *'Appearance:' N/A *'Abilities:' N/A Quotes (pertaining to the Zanpakutō) *''"Kyōka! Genjitsu-Teki Oni!"'' *''"This is Eikyū no Chikai no Ichimaiiwa. With it here, the outcome of this battle is decided. It's your choice to keep fightin' or not."'' Trivia *The abilities of Genjitsu-Teki Oni are influenced by the story of Antaeus in Greek mythology. This article is incomplete. Category:Alsafi